


Let's Do It

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey is so excited, and Poe loves her so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: There are so many lives I want to share with you. I will never be complete until… I do.What do they do now that it's over?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Let's Do It

“Let’s do everything,” Rey declares one night, laying in bed while Poe slowly scrolls through his holopad.

“What?” He answers, clearly distracted by the book he’s reading so Rey takes it from his hand. “Hey, I was reading that,” he whines, but Rey gives him _the look_ so he smiles and kisses her tenderly. “But nothing is as important as you my beautiful wife.”

Rey laughs fondly at her silly Poe before getting back to the subject. “But really, let’s do everything. Let’s have fun and live a little.” She has that smile on her face, the one that Poe loves so much, her _I’m passionate about this_ smile. 

“What do you want to do?”

“Let’s do pod racing, let’s go start a little droid rebellion, let’s explore planets and find new stuff, let’s go back to Yavin and be farmers, let’s have some fun and do what we couldn’t before.”

“Rey, there are so many things I want to share with you and my life will never be complete until I do. I love you so much.” 

“I love you so much Poe Dameron,” Rey whispers with the brightest smile.

“But let’s stick to legal activities,” Poe adds, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
